Mi nombre es Pip
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Toda la vida de Pip Pirrup no ha sido más que sufrir a manos de sus compañeros crueles. Cuando se reúne con su ex mejor amigo en el infierno, Pip promete dejar Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny solos para siempre con una condición - que ayuden a encontrar a sus verdaderos padres. Ah, y un OC de mierda muere! Gen fic, reenviado. Traducción de "My name is Pip" de John-SP150
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Hola, mi nombre es John. Yo era un escritor aficionado de South Park desde noviembre de 2006 hasta febrero de 2013, y después de eliminar la mayor parte de mi trabajo hace más o menos un año, he decidido que debo volver a subirlo. Originalmente escribí esta historia en particular en mayo de 2010 después de "201"haber sido trasmitido. Si bien que no es una de mis obras más populares y mejor escrita, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar al menos parte de ella. Gracias.

**Mi nombre es Pip**

Por John

El nombre de la familia de mi padre era Pirrup y mi nombre de pila es Phillip, mi lengua infantil sólo podía pronunciar ambos nombres nada más largo o más explícito que Pip. Así que llamé a mí mismo Pip, y empezé a ser llamado Pip. Mis padres, Phillip y Georgina Pirrup, murieron cuando yo no era más que un niño, y no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi madre y apenas un poco de mi padre. Yo nací en Inglaterra, pero fue enviado a vivir con una familia adoptiva en la pequeña ciudad americana de South Park, para ir a la escuela. Mi clase de preescolar era bastante grande, y la mayoría de los niños que conocí allí, yo todavía sabía hasta ahora. Mis padres adoptivos no eran terriblemente crueles. Sólo me golpeaban cuando era un niño malo, y tenían una niña recién nacida a quien considero mi hermana, todavía. De cualquier manera, pasando a mi historia ... Siempre he disfrutado de esta pequeña ciudad de South Park. Por qué, qué más se puede pedir? Rostros amables por todas partes, la gente humilde sin tentación, amplio estacionamiento sea en día o la noche, la gente gritaba "¡Hola vecino!" .. y nunca pude entender Kenneth, por desgracia.

Conocí a Eric, Stanley, Kyle y Kenneth ... hace cerca de dos años en el inicio del tercer grado. Aunque ellos disgustaban me tener alrededor, ellos disfrutaban de mi compañía me gusta pensar. Sin embargo, todo el mundo me llama chico de los pedos y tiraban pedos en mi cara, o escupián en mi ojo ... todo era muy triste. Fui muy intimidado. El día que conocí a los cuatro, ellos me enviaron fuera de la línea para el almuerzo, y luego me rompió mi cabeza en una corredera cuando insistían que yo vaya. La enfermera Gollum no era de mucha ayuda, por desgracia - ella me vendó y después me hizo poco caso, por desgracia. También fue encendido en el fuego por uno de los pedos de Eric.

El año no progredió bien. Sólo una semana después, mi buen amigo Leopold rompió mi cabeza con un palo, mientras que volivia a representar una obra de teatro para las aulas. Y dos semanas más tarde, me encontré incapaz de recibir un casco de fútbol. Fue terrible, me lesioné profusamente en los juegos de aquella noche. Y luego un par de semanas después, me convertí en un zombie. Y entoncés, un par de semanas más tarde, las cosas cambiaron bastante un montón!

Damien era el estudiante más reciente en la Escuela Primaria de South Park - el hijo del diablo, como había afirmado. Era un niño pequeño de negro con mechones negros largos que enmarcaban su rostro joven bastante bien, creo. Le ofrecí un té con pastas. Hemos jugado muchos juegos divertidos! Incluso se me encendió en llamas una vez. Parecía tener una extraña tendencia a sobrevivir a una gran cantidad de lesiones. Vaya, bueno, Damien fue mi primer amigo de verdad. A pesar de que me despreciaba, pasaba el rato conmigo de vez en cuando después de eso. Tuvimos alegres y buena diversión juntos. Pero él no estaba tan a menudo después de que llevó la mensaje de su padre. Después de que las cosas se calmaron hasta unas semanas más tarde, cuando hicimos un viaje a un sitio de excavación. Eric me pidió que jugase Roshambo para disputar uma punta de flecha nativo americana y ganó con bastante facilidad. Él me dio una patada en las pelotas, y no pude soportar.

Después de eso yo me quedé bastante libre y bien durante unas semanas, y luego me convertí en la estrella del equipo del juego de quemado! Fue bajo circunstancias bastante lamentables. Seguía perdiendo el control de la pelota y golpeaba al otro equipo ... No sé, es que ... cuando la gente me llaman de francés pierdo mi autocontrol. Es la única cosa que realmente me enfurecé de verdad. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser optimista ... Me dijeron una vez cuando era niño por mi padre, el único recuerdo que tengo de él, para ser siempre el niño bueno, porque cuando eres feliz y optimista, las cosas buenas siempre te van a pasar. Las cosas buenas pasan a gente buena ... Traté de creer, pero era difícil hacerlo. He lesionado a muchos de esos pequeños niños chinos ... lo siento, estoy divagando ... seguiré adelante, unas semanas más tarde tuve un problema tremendo en el verano. La escuela de verano era uma mierda, y no tenía padres y mi familia adoptiva estaba ocupada, así que tuvo que quedarme en la escuela. Un rato más tarde me hice permitir que Leopold me arrastrasé a una fiesta, que sin embargo, donde yo, él, Dougie y Stanley tuvimos un buen tiempo de diversión!

Leopold fue muy facilmente aceptado socialmente, a pesar de que aún fue intimidado , los otros realmente gustaban de él. Pocos actos de crueldad aún me recuerdo, pero algunos lo hicieron. Un acto notable que recuerdo es Stanley dijendo para que yo decise "por favor me golpeé." Me negué, pero me preguntó varias veces y finalmente asentí. Así que me golpeó. Este juego se prolongó durante unos días, pero por suerte se olvidó. Me olvidarón de mi mismo, me pareció ... hubo que último incidente en el tercer grado cuando Eric me golpeó con una roca después de ganar la carrera de trineo y perguntó a los demás, como Leopold me dijo, si los británicos cuentan como un crimen de odio. Después entramos en el cuarto grado, me olvidarón por completo ... bueno, casi completamente. Cuando Kenneth murió, fui seleccionado para ser un posible reemplazo. Incluso logré llegar a los seis finalistas, pero hice un mal movimiento. Pedí té y bollos en un partido de béisbol, y Eric me expulsarón del grupo.

Después de eso me quedé callado, muy, muy callado. Me quedaba en casa, disfrutaba de mi té y bollos y no hablaba con nadie. Pero un día, todo cambió.

El suelo temblaba, edificios balanceándose de un lado a otro. Miré hacia afuera para ver un agujero en la calle y miré por la calle para ver a una criatura metálica gigantesca ... La reconocí imediatamente. El cabello rojizo, el ceño malvado, los ojos rojos ardientes, los enormes pies robóticos, las enormes espinas y cola larga ... Mecha-Streisand regresó! Y ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Ella sopló un aliento de fuego y vi a mucha gente corriendo ... mismo el viejo y alegre Santa Claus! El monstruo con enorme nariz soltaba fuego en los edificios y en el incendio, vi la calle vacía de la ciudad que amaba. Había un nudo en la garganta, pero yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo mientras vagaba hacia adelante hacia la bestia, deteniéndose unos pasos de distancia "Holaaaaa!"

Streisand paró y me miró.

"Mi nombre es Pip. Me gustaría ver, si no te importa, no rompíese nuestro pequeño puebloen pedazos! "Extendí mis brazos para ilustrar mi punto. Streisand hizo nada." Sé que la vida es difícil, señora, pero confía en mí aquí ... Sé lo que es ser odiado por todo el mundo a tu alrededor. No tener amigos ... ser un paria social completo. Ser llamado niño de los pedos y francesito ... ser pateado en los testículos o encendido en llamas y nadie te mojando con agua. Esa ha sido mi vida entera, la Sra. Streisand. "Se puso de pie," ... Voy a ser tu amigo. "

Mecha-Streisand me miró, como si me hubiese compreendido. Me sonrió - Había salvado la ciudad?

Y entonces la tierra se sacudió cuando un pie enorme apareció a mi izquierda. Me di la vuelta y empezé a correr, con la esperanza de escapar de un destino sellado bajo al pie de Mecha-Streisand pie de "AHHHH-"

"SQUISH"

Un pie metálico pisó aplastando mi cuerpo y se movió, dejandólo casi sin sangre u órganos más. Y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en un avión entre un hombre mayor y un más joven. "Hola! Mi nombre es Pip."

"J. D. Salinger". dijo el hombre mayor.

"Corey Haim es mi nombre." dijo el más joven.

"Dios mío! No están ustedes dos muertos?" -Exclamé con sorpresa.

"Sí, estamos todos muertos". dijo Lech Kaczynski - lo había visto en la tele. Él era el presidente de Polonia que acababa de morir! Me gustaría tener un poco de té y bollos a ofrecerle ...

"Muy bien todo el mundo, parece que todos estamos listos para pasar al siguiente plano de la existencia." dijo una linda azafata. Me parecía estar en un avión. Bastante extraño, la verdad ...

"No lo entiendo. Por qué estoy aquí?" pregunté a Corey Haim.

"La misma razón por la que estamos aquí!" dijo otro hombre que sonaba terriblemente impaciente.

"Señor Newman, quédate en tu asiento!" dijo la azafata.

"No te preocupes por Paul." Corey dijo: "Usted debe ser nuevo. Estás muerto".

"Pero yo soy un niño de cuarto grado!"

"Sucede al mejor de nosotros." Corey explicó. "De todos modos, vamos a llegar en el infierno dentro de poco tiempo."

"Oh, muy bien, mi amigo Damien estará allí!" Me sonrió, aplaudiendo con las manos juntas.

"Lo sentimos pasajeros, va a ser un nuevo retraso, tenemos un recién llegado en su camino ..."

"Awwwwww!" exclamaron los demás

"Dios mío, no me gustaría ver a otro niño con dolor!" Lloré.

"Y cómo te has muerto, Pip?" preguntó Corey.

"Oh, murió aplastado por Barbra Streisand."

"Me he muerto de neumonía."

"No, no estabas, estabas en una sobredosis de drogas." acusó Paul.

"Cállate, Newman!" Dijo Haim.

"Hey, quitense las manos de encima! No sabes quién soy?" -gritó una voz familiar.

"Señor Cruise, tome su asiento!" dijo la operadora.

"Yo no tengo que escuchar a usted! Soy el maldito Tom Cruise!"

"Hey Tom, acuérdate de nosotros?" dijo Phil Collins, levantándose de su asiento, sin soltar su Oscar. ¿No estaba en ese concierto con Timmy?

"Sí, apuesto que ha olvidado todo sobre nosotros!" y apareció allá Jared Fogle. Leopold había hablado de él una vez.

"Yo no tengo la culpa que los niños pelirrojos colocasen bombas en todo!" Gritó Tom. Ah, ya me acuerdo! Phil Collins y Jared Fogle murieron en el ataque terrorista por los pelirrojos antes de Mecha-Streisand atacar.

"Muy bien, vamos a despegar." la azafata sonrió. "Vamos a estar llegamos al siguiente plano en breve."

**Continua...**

La segunda parte será más divertida y menos dramática, prometo!


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto bajaba del avión en el infierno, lo vi en la puerta - no había cambiado mucho en un año. Damien estaba, como siempre, con sus mechones de pelo negro enmarcando su rostro todavía joven , con cejas negras y gruesas y ojos negros mirandome, "Hola de nuevo, Pip." Estaba en su chaqueta negro y pantalones grises habituales, mirándome con esos ojos de fuego que me había acostumbrado a mirar en la cara de mi mejor amigo.

"Holaaa Damien! Tengo que decir que no te veo hace mucho tiempo!"

"Sí, verdad. Vine tan pronto así que oí que ibas a venir." Damien dijo en voz baja, como si él no estuviese tan contento de estar cerca de mí: "Yo no iba a venir aquí, pero supongo que te debo. Y si hay una cosa que ni siquiera la familia de Satanás se niega a romper, es una promesa . "

"Dios mío, qué quieres decir?" -le pregunté, ajustando mi corbata de lazo.

"Pip, por más que te odio, fuiste la primera persona que me hizo su amigo. Además de Kenny McCormick, eres la única persona que he hablado hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, estoy en deuda con usted, en contra de mi voluntad." Damien explicó. "Pero primero, vamos, necesitas descansar. Mi caverna no está tan lejos." después de un largo paseo, entramos en una gran caverna y Damien , levantando los brazos y gritando algo de latín para hacer com que las, eh, "luces" acendiesen.

"No estoy cansado, Damien."

"Tonterías. Su espíritu eterno bajó millones de millas. Puedo ofrecerte un refresco?"

"Oh, tal vez un poco de té?" pregunté.

"No voy a hacer té."

"Oh ... algunos bollos, entonces?" Sugerí, pensando que era una buena idea.

"Maldito sesa, eres un maricón, no!?." Damien rápidamente convocó a un vaso de otra sub-caverna y se lleno de té, me lo entregó, y rápidamente otra flotaba hacia él.

"Es un error muy común que los niños británicos son homosexuales, pero felizmente, no lo soy. Por ejemplo, tuve una novia una vez, de hecho ..."

"Estella Havisham?"

"Sí". Le contesté en voz baja. No había mencionado a ella desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella fue una de las pocas cosas que podrían traer a mi emociones negativas. Damien se volvió hacia un agujero en la cueva que actuaba como una gran ventana - uno podía mirar por el fuego eterno del infierno que ardía los condenados.

"Ella es una chica deslumbrante, verdad? Es una pena que todavía está allá arriba, en Gran-Bretaña sin ti. Le envíaré mis condolencias por causa de su muerte." Damien dijo, suspirando: "Tengo que admitir que me siento mal que fuiste arrancado de la tierra tan temprano."

"Porque yo no llegué a experimentar la plenitud de la vida?" le pregunté.

"No, porque, que no llegaste a sufrir la miseria de la vida adolescente y adulta. Usted ni siquiera llegó a experimentar la secundaría. No, no, te salvaste de la pubertad, de las espinillas, de los senos, de la bebida,de las drogas, de la conducción ,de la presión de grupo, de la experimentación, del sexo, de los rumpimientos amorosos .. oh tanta maneras maravillosas que podrías haber sido torturado ... "

"Damien, creo que sólo las mujeres desarrollan senos." le dije, sin entender completamente lo que estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, no recuerdo que sólo a los mortales se le permite ser hombre o mujer." Dijo Damien.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Nosotros ,inmortales, podemos cambiar de forma y cambiar nuestras aparencias caso deseamos. Por ejemplo," Damien cerró los ojos, levantó los brazos y se convirtií en una forma similar, pero ahora era más alto y tenía barba. Una voz un poco más grave habló de nuevo: "Ahora estoy en la edad universitaria." luego puso sus brazos y cerró los ojos otra vez y estaba más bajo que yo, con menos pelo, "Ahora estoy-y-y en pre-pre-pre-escuela." Luego lo hizo por tercera vez y volvió a la normalidad.

"Oh, eso fue muy divertido!" le dije: Damien asintió.

"Pero no es por eso que te traje aquí." dijo mientras yo bebía mi té, "Ya ves, mi deuda con usted, como un inmortal, sería eterna. Así que he decidido a hacer lo que hizo mi padre cuando estaba en deuda con Kenny McCormick, y voy a ofrecerle un solo deseo. "

Uhmm ... bueno, hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado ... ", le dije.

"Que?Diméla." Preguntó Damien.

"Estás seguro?"

"Sí hijo de puta, qué diablos es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero conocer a mis padres." , le dije.

"Tus padres?" Damien levantó una ceja.

"Mi padre y mi madre murieron en South Park, cuando yo era un muchacho de vacaciones de Inglaterra., no sé el nombre de mi madre, pero mi padre también se llamaba Phillip Pirrup." le expliqué.

"Phillip Pirrup ... él no era Mormón, era?"

"No, toda mi familia es católica."

"Entonces él debe estar aquí." Damien puso una mano en mi hombro y hubo un fuerte POP a medida que reaparecimos en una capa diferente del infierno - esta era parecida más como una cueva y con menos fuego. Me sentí como si estuviera en el pequeño planeta de Marte en una caverna de color rojo oscuro, "Él no está lejos."

"Sr. Pirrup? Phillip Pirrup!" Damien llamó mientras pateaba las rocas, cuando tropezó, "Ah, ahí está." Se apartó unos ladrillos toscamente hechos en la pared de color rojo y entró en un pequeno caminho, para encontrar un hombre bastante llamtivo. Parecía similar a mí, con el pelo largo y rubio, un rostro delgado, y un pequeño bigote. Vestía un traje y pantalones de color rojizo y se veía terriblemente asustado ya que él estaba de espaldas a la pared con temor del anticristo. "Ahí estás, Phillip Pirrup."

"No me hagas daño! ¡Déjame en paz!" i padre puso las manos delante en defensa.

"Oh, no me bajules. Yo no soy mi padre, patético mortal. Sólo estoy haciendo un favor." Damien volvió hacía a un lado y dejó que me acercase más a mi padre.

"H-o-ola, padre."

"... Pip?" Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, "Oh Dios mío, hijo, pensé que jámas te vería de nuevo!"

"Ugh, humanos ... tan emocionales ..." Damien giró los ojos.

"Bueno, Barbra Streisand me mató,padre." le expliqué rápidamente.

"Babs, hizo eso?"

"Eres un amigo de ella?" dije con curiosidad.

"Sí, de cierta manera... eramos...cercanos ...".

"Ellos tuvieron sexo." Damien resumió.

"Dios mío! Es mi madre?" -pregunté con sorpresa. Muerto por mi propia madre ... esperaba que no fuese ella.

"No. .. no lo sé. Hijo, cuando yo estaba en South Park, yo .. no era precisamente el hombre más honorable."

"Esta es la sección para los que tenían la lujuria como su mayor pecado". Damien me dijo sin rodeos.

"Oh, es mi madre muerta como tú?" -le pregunté, un poco triste. Tal vez nunca sepa sobre mi madre ...

"No, ella aún está viva en South Park, probablemente. Es cierto, sin embargo, que tu madre es una mujer de moral cuestionable ..."

"Oh querida Elizabeth! Esto es como cuando Eric trató de encontrar a su padre ... padre, usted no tiene una **, por casualidad, verdad?" le pregunté, curioso.

"Maldito hijo!" se levantó, "Quién diablos te crió?"

"Nadie. Yo vivía en la escuela porque mis padres habían muerto ... al menos eso es lo que yo había pensado ..." lloré. Damien no estaba prestando atención ya, y estaba jugando en un PSP. "Es una pena, ahora, que nunca pueda conocer a mi madre, aunque esté agradecido de haber conocido a usted, padre." yo le sonreí.

"Yo también te quiero, hijo." Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza todavía. "Vamos a averiguar quién es tu madre ... de alguna manera ... algún día ..."

"Ugh, sólo van a seguir lloriqueando, no?!" Damien se acercó: "Está bien, voy a dejar ustedes dos de nuevo en la Tierra durante veinticuatro horas, y yo iré contigo, pero una vez que averigues quién es tu madre, ustedes dos van a volver al infierno y allí y esto es definitivo! "dijo, con los ojos ardiendo mientras miraba a nosotros. Sonreí hacía mi padre y lo abrazé con fuerza.

Entonces una voz grave apareció, "QUIÉN ES LA MADRE DE PIP PIRRUP?"

"Dios mío, no de nuevo ..." suspiré, recordando la voz de la búsqueda de Eric.

"Qué?" Preguntó Damien.

"¿ES LA DIRECTORA VICTORIA?"

"Ohhh, me acuerdo de esa chica. Hombre, ella era muy buena..." mi padre sonrió, para mi sorpresa.

"O ES LIANE CARTMAN?"

"La madre de Eric? Yo no lo creo." Dijo Pip.

"Liane? Oh Dios, era increíble ...! Seriamente ella es una de esas mujeres que usted pierde a sí mismos , con un perfecto cuer-" Damien le tapó la boca.

"No, tú no quieres que tu castigo sea peor,verdad?"

"O es-"


	3. Chapter 3

El fin de mi carrera de escritor finalmente llegó

**Mi nombre es Pip**

_Por John y Mutt_

De vuelta en el pueblo montañense de South Park , los clásicos cuatro chicos estaban disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones . La escuela estaba cerrada por unos días y ellos habían decidido encontrar un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato , instalándose en un lago aislado rodeado por el bosque montañoso. Los chicos se sentaron relajados en cuanto los cuatro tenían una caña de pescar en el lago calmo, esperando coger quizá un bocado . Si no pescasen nada estaria bien de todas formas , por ahora las cosas eran simplementes perfectas.

Cartman giró la cabeza : "Sabes ustedes ... esto es algo muy tranquilo . Sólo nosotros, ya sabes, siendo amigos . No hay celebridades,no hay pelirrojos, no hay judios - Ah, claro , Kyle , lo siento. "

" ... gracias Cartman ... creo ", dijo Kyle .

" Hey, yo tengo un pez ! " Stan sonrió , tratando de desgranar , "Es un grande! " Kenny seguró Stan para mantenerlo en el barco que se tambaleó .

" Wow, ese debe ser enorme ! " Kyle dijo comentando mientras ayudaba a mantener Kenny y Stan en el barco.

Cartman perezosamente sentó su culo gordo y se limitó a observar

" Jejeje , eso es lo que ella dijo! " Kenny se rió cuando finalmente cayó hacia atrás, tirando del lago un enorme pez gato .

" Carajo, este es uno enorme! " Dijo Kyle .

"Parece como si fuera a vomitar ... " Los ojos de Stan se agrandaron.

" Los peces no vomitan ... " Kyle comentó: " Lo hacen? " De repente el pez encendió en llamas y desapareció , revelando unos muy descoloridos y medio-comidos de Pip Pirrup y Damien .

" Tenemos que arreglar esta mierda de resurrección. " Damien comentó, encediendo a si mismo en el fuego durante una fracción de segundo para recuperar a su aspecto habitual .

" Qué demonios! " Kyle exclamó

" Damien ? Pip ? " preguntó Stan

" Sí, es una larga historia. Reman a nosotros a la costa y voy a explicar . " Dijo Damien .

"De ninguna manera , yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo idiotas. " Dijo Cartman . Damien pone Cartman en el fuego con una sonrisa y Stan y Kyle reman de nuevo .

" AAAHHH ! Me estoy quemando ! " Cartman gritó

"Yo voy a ayudar ! " Kenny dijo mientras sacaba un palo y comenzó a golpear Cartman con él. "Recuerdas esto? "

" ESA MIERDA NO AYUDA ! " Cartman gritó y saltó en el lago

" Así que estamos aquí . " Stan dijo al llegar a la orilla "Espero que Cartman puede nadar .. " Stan añadió

" Yo no ... " Kyle respondió con frialdad, por supuesto que lo podía culpar cuando todo que Cartman hizo fue usarlo como un saco de boxeo

Cartman se arrastró a tierra, hiperventilando, " ... vv... vvvvv... " él se inclinó hacia delante , " ... vete a la mierda , judio ... " y se desmayó.

"Creo que está muerto .. " dijo Stan

" Oh Dios! Odio ver a otro niño sentindo dolor! " Pip lloró.

" Cállate Pip. " los otros dijeron todos.

" Entonces, qué es eso ? " Preguntó Kyle .

" Me he permitido traer Pip y su padre de vuelta durante unos cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar la identidad de su madre antes de que lo arrastre a la primera capa del Infierno. " Damien explicó .

" Al infierno ? Quieres decir Pip murió ? " preguntó Stan

"Cuando sucedió esto? " Kyle preguntó , obviamente, no han estado prestando atención

"Ustedes, ... ni siquiera estaban conscientes de que yo había muerto? " Pip dijó dolorido ya que nadie se dio cuenta

" Cómo crees que me siento a veces ... ? " Kenny dijo" Algunas veces son mejores amigos y, a veces ni siquiera le importa una mierda cuando yo muero . "

" El ataque de Mecha- Streisand en el viernes . " Damien dijo rotundamente . " Pero sí, Pip está muerto . A menos que su madre es una McCormick o algo así. "

" Maldita forma de hacernos sentir culpables Kenny ... " Stan se quejó

"Uh, no creo Pip tiene incluso un psriente McCormick .. " Kenny rrspondió" Por lo menos no que yo sepa "

"No tenemos idea de quién es mi madre ... pero mira , si ustedes están de acuerdo en ayudarme a encontrarla , usted nunca tendrá que verme de nuevo . " Pip explicó su negocio.

" Um, ciero. " Kyle dijo con indiferencia en la voz.

"Gracias! Ahora, cómo voy a descubrir la identidad de mi madre? " Pip dijo , pensando.

" Bueno, cuál es su apellido? " preguntó Kyle

" Pirrup . " Pip dijo

"Mira, el chico para hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas es Scott Tenorman . " Cartman dijo - él debe haber conseguido despertar hace unos minutos . Él estaba arreglando la gorra y abrigo.

" Quieres decir Mephesto ? " preguntó Stan

"Quién ? " Pip dijo

" Mephesto el científico loco de la colina. " Stan respondió

"Te importaría llevarme hacía él? " Pip preguntó en voz baja , Damien rodando los ojos.

" Tenemos que ayudar a este francesito maricón ? " Cartman se quejó

Los ojos y las manos de Damien parecía estar en llamas , aunque él mismo no se quemó un poco

" Awww, tú y el francesito son una pareja? " Cartman burló

" ... cuándo vas a aprender culo gordo? " preguntó Kyle

" Recto dormius tyrannus flamicus ! " Damien levantó los brazos y Cartman se encendió de nuevo en el fuego, aunque esta vez , el fuego era de un vibrante azul helado .

" AAAHH ! " Cartman grita mientras corría en círculos

" Ahh, deja de ser un bebé ... " Kenny comentó

"De todos modos vamos a Mephesto. " , Dijo Stan

" Muéstrame el camino, amigo. " Pip dijo mientras Cartman desmayaba de nuevo.

" Maldito sea, más peso muerto. " Kenny suspiró .

"Él va a alcanzarnos. " Dijo Kyle .

Dr. Alfonz Mephesto estaba en su laboratorio en una mesa, con un pequeño animal en una bandeja, " Oh , no se preocupe . " le dijo a la pequeña criatura , ya que trató de correr , " Pobrecita , no se da cuenta de cúan revolucionaria será para la comunidad científica . " su pequeño ayudante, Kevin , un niño moreno peludo en un traje similar al de su padre adoptivo, se acercó. " Hm , qué está pasando, Kevin ? " dejó su instrumento y cogió su bastón, " Alguien en la puerta ahora? Ni siquiera debería responderla ... todo lo que hago a los buenos ciudadanos de South Park es herirlos ... los pavos ... los clones ... quiero decir, mira lo que pasó cuando tuve que explicar el padre de Eric Cartman , Kevin ? "

Kyle golpea en la puerta del laboratorio de Mephesto . "Hola alguien ahí? Dr. Mephesto ? " -gritó una voz desde el exterior. Mephesto miró a su pequeño ayudante. Kevin simplemente se acercó un taburete a la puerta y se metió en la parte superior para mirar por la pequeña mirilla.

" Hey es esa extraña corta cosa.. " Stan señaló

Kevin dijo nada , mirando hacia ellos.

"Puedes dejarnos entrar .. cosa ? " Preguntó Kyle . Kevin parpadeó y miró a Mephesto ,

" ... oh, bien, dejarlos entrar " dijo Mephesto . Kevin abrió las dos mejores cerraduras, entonces empujó el taburete , raspando el piso , y luego abrió la última cerradura y, a continuación la puerta . Mephesto observaba con aprensión en cuanto los clásicos cuatro, Damien y Pip entró .

" Mephesto estamos aquí para encontrar la madre de Pip. " Stan le dijo

" Por qué yo nunca sabré, ni siquiera gustamos de él. " Cartman se quejó .

" No quieres que nunca lo veas de nuevo en toda tu vida ? " Preguntó Kyle .

"Oh, sí eso sería bueno! " Cartman exclamó " Date prisa encontrar su puta madre ! " Al oír esto ,Pip seguró las ganas de llorar, se sintió muy solo , pero él no dejó que sus sentimientos heridos se muestren.

" Ummm ... s - seguro ... " Pip contestó en un tono sutil que no es tan alegre como normalmente es.

" Oh , por amor de Dios , otra prueba de ADN ? " Mephesto cogió su bastón con fuerza, " Bien, bien ... tienes una muestra de ADN de su padre? " , se preguntó. Damien dio Mephesto un frasco. " Y ahora voy a necesitar un poco de su sangre, sr. Pirrup . "

" Oh , un poco de mi sangre? " Los ojos de Pip se abrieron con miedo, " Dios mío, no vas a clavar una aguja en mí , vas? "

" Cállate Pip. " Dijo Stan.

"Sí, no seas tan marica, prisa , así no tenemos que aguantar a tu acento marica nunca más! " Cartman gritó fríamente .

" Ah, claro , tú más que nadie va a decir eso? " Mephesto puso los ojos : "Tú lloraste cuando te dije que tu padre era Jack Tenorman ! " Cartman dijo nada. " Ahora, cuál de ustedes va a obtener una muestra de ADN de Pip ? "

"Kenny puede hacerlo ... " Stan dijo

"Sí Kenny dijo que va a ser voluntario ... " añadió Kyle .

" Qué diablos yo no he dicho eso! " Kenny respondió

"Deja de quejarte ... " Cartman le dijo

" Ugh bien ... " Kenny se quejó " Lo haré ... idiotas."

" Qué tengo que hacer? " preguntó Kenny

Kevin entregó a Kenny una aguja como Mephesto explicó: " Consiga una pequeña muestra del sangre de Pip. " Pip retrocedió.

" Ok .. " Kenny dijo mientras se acercaba a Pip con la aguja. Pip retrocedió aún más ,

" Oh, por favor , no la aguja ! "

" Pero tengo que obtener una muestra, Pip ! " Kenny respondió . Pip suspiró y extendió la mano ,

"Q-que sea rápido . " Kenny se acerca a Pip y se pega rápidamente la jeringa en el brazo y saca una muestra de sangre , los ojos de Pip cierran mientras su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

" Está bien , dame la muestra y entonces ustedes chicos pueden volver en una hora y voy a tener los resultados . "

" Una hora? Por qué tan jodidamente larga? " Cartman se quejó en cuanto Kenny entregó la muestra a Mephesto .

" Se toma un tiempo para analizar los resultados de ADN. Su suerte de que no te estoy cobrando el estándar de $ 3000"

" Ok , qué hacemos durante una hora? " Kyle se pregunta .

" Vamos a meterse con algunos de estos animales estúpidos . " Cartman se fue por la jaula del mono de cinco culos mientras Mephesto estaba distraído .

" Crees que deberíamos? " preguntó Kyle

" Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? " Preguntó Stan. Tan pronto la puerta abrió , el mono de cinco culo al aire corría hacíaKenny .

" Dios mío ! " Pip dijo con sorpresa .

" Él va a estar de vuelta en un par de horas . " Damien dijo con indiferencia. En un momento, el mono hizo Kenny en pedazos y se quedó muerto en la tierra.

" Oh Dios mío , mataron a Kenny ! " Dijo Stan.

" Hijos de puta !"


End file.
